Bonding Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Stranger H
Summary: Draco has had yet another detention at school. This time, a letter was sent home to daddy. Now he needs to be punished. Contains slash, incest, and bondage.


**_Author's Note: Characters belong to JK Rowling. The scenario is mine. Also, this contains incest, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. _**

**Bonding is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Draco lay sprawled on his bedspread, staring up at the ceiling. He was waiting. He knew it would happen sooner or later. He wished it was sooner. He's like to get it over with. He had gotten into yet another fight with Harry Potter at school. This time, they sent a letter home. Detention just wasn't enough anymore was it?

He sighed and turned over, dreading the minutes that had yet to go by. His father usually wasn't this late. Maybe something at the office kept him. He hoped so. But then... surely they delivered a letter there too. If so, that would only give his father a chance to stew. There was nothing in the world he would rather prevent than that.

He turned back over so that he could continue his observation of his ceiling. He traced the lines the painted wood left behind, down all the cracks and creases. He could see where some of the paint had chipped off over the years. It was an old home, after all. Been in the family for generations. Draco smiled to himself. The things these walls could say...

"There is nothing you should be smirking about," said the intense voice of Lucius.

Draco sat up quickly. "Father... I... I didn't hear you come in," he stammered, his heart pounding a thousand beats a second.

"Of course you didn't," Lucius frowned. He shut the door with a little kick of his boot. He still had his robes on, the ones he wore when he was working. His cane was also still at hand. The fingers that had so often brought that very walking stick down in punishment were still encased in leather. The overall effect was frightening. Paired with the expression his father wore... Lucius looked ready to kill.

Draco rolled off the bed and stood, trying hard to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Don't bother. I've already seen them," Lucius said, taking a few menacing steps forward.

Draco clasped his hands together and stared at the floor. Oh the fire he would see if he were to look in his father's eyes at that moment.

"Imagine my surprise when I found this waiting on my desk this afternoon," Lucius said, waving a letter down in front of Draco's face.

Draco turned away from the letter.

"Do you know what it says?" Lucius bent to look at his son. "Do you?" he demanded sharply.

"Yes," Draco said quietly.

"What was that?" Lucius taunted.

"Yes, I know what it says," Draco repeated, pronouncing each word distinctively.

Lucius took the letter away from Draco's face and tore it into pieces, letting them fly through the air like little helicopters. "How many times do I have to go through this with you? How can you do this to the reputation of this family? Don't you want any respect when you get older Draco?"

"I'm sorry, father."

"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it for you this time. You've been sorry for the past three months!" Lucius began to pace in front of him, his voice quivering very slightly with frustration.

"It won't happen again," Draco said calmly, keeping his eyes locked on the cane his father still clutched.

"You're bloody right it won't," Lucius growled. "Because this ends here." He tossed down his cane and tore off his outer robes, flinging them down to the floor as well. "Get against the bed," he ordered, his eyes full of fury.

Draco stared at his father. "What?"

"You heard me. Now move." With that, Lucius pushed Draco forward, causing him to stumble and catch his fall with the edge of the mattress. Draco's heart pounded in his head. His father had never pushed him before. Ever. Maybe he really had gone too far this time.

"Since you like to get beaten so much, I may as well indulge," Lucius hissed. He muttered something under his breath and Draco found his hands clamped to the bed. He could see no rope or chain. But as he tried to take his hands off the bed, he found they would not move.

He tried to look over his shoulder in question to his father. "What is this?" he asked when he couldn't view Lucius. There was silence. "Father?" he called, waiting a few more seconds. "What is this?" he repeated. He listened hard. Silence. His heart rate quickened. He started to panic.

Then he felt a cold sensation against his skin, as though ice water were being poured down his body. "What is this?" he asked again, his voice breaking.

"It's what you want," a harsh voice whispered in his ear. "You wouldn't get yourself in trouble so much if you didn't like the punishment, would you?" the voice teased.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what had happened. He could feel the cold air of the room against his skin. His clothes had been whisked away magically, and now he was there to stand in shame, naked, in front of the man he only wanted to please. He bit back a sob, feeling his face grow hot with waiting tears.

"Sshh now," said his father, running a gloved finger across Draco's chest. "You don't have to be ashamed."

Draco opened his eyes. "I'm not ashamed," he said, more out of spite than truth.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

Then, without warning, the crack of a whip sounded through the air and Draco cried out in both shock and pain. A sharp piece of leather tore across his skin, leaving a tender line of pink across his back. Draco's arms shook as he tried to move.

He heard his father's sinister laugh and braced himself for another blow. Instead, he felt the gloved hand of Lucius tracing the red mark on his skin with his fingers. The sensation sent chills up and down his spine. "Don't do that," he whispered.

"Don't do that." his father repeated, sounding far away. Before he knew it, Draco felt his knees buckle with the blow of another whip lash. He clenched his teeth as he was struck again and again.

His skin felt as though a million tiny needles were being pushed in and out of his pores. He had no doubt his fair, baby soft skin was now candy- striped with red flesh. He sucked in his breath through his teeth as he felt his father's fingers stroking the new wounds again. "Stop it," Draco said, voicing his opposition a little louder the second time.

"Stop it," his father repeated again. "You're in no position to tell me what to do Draco." He felt his father's breath at his ear. "You're being punished."

Draco's teeth clenched again as he felt his father's hands run up and down Draco's shoulders. He wanted too much to push him away, or run... But still, he could not move. He had to stop himself from gasping as Lucius held his hands around Draco's bottom. He could feel his father smirking as he tightened his grip on his rump. Without warning, there was a loud smack and Draco's body shot forward. Lucius had spanked him.

"Father..." he whispered.

"Not now Draco. I'm just getting started." Lucius laughed and gently rubbed the tender spot his leather gloved hand had just struck.

"But father..." Draco tried to protest.

Lucius struck him again, on the other side, pitching Draco's body forward again. "Must you speak?" His voice was at Draco's ear now.

"Father... I..." he tried to say, but was interrupted by Lucius.

"Mm... What is this?" Lucius said in a mock- surprised tone of voice.

Draco's breath became short as Lucius took off one of the leather gloves and reached down between his legs, grasping the full erection. His whole body tensed as Lucius began stroking his erection. It wasn't supposed to feel this good.

He shut his eyes, trying to ignore as best he could the vision of his father licking his lips, staring almost hungrily at Draco's organ. He tried to think of something else, anything else. This shouldn't be happening. Why was this happening? But it was, and he enjoyed it. "I am not ashamed," he said in barely a whisper. He prayed his father didn't hear him.

If this is what it took to make his father proud of him... He had no objections.

Lucius moved around his son, still pumping away at Draco's hard manhood. He heard a soft rustle of clothing and he gripped the bedspread tightly as he felt himself being filled from behind by his father. He felt his back arching, trying to take him in further as Lucius started to thrust his hips forward in a repetitive fashion. He felt a gloved hand at his hip, holding him steady while the other continued working away on the organ.

Draco closed his eyes, feeling his body break out in a painful sweat. His back stung as the moisture reached the swollen flesh that had been whipped. He felt himself grow even more aroused at the low throaty noises that issued from his father's mouth with each and every movement of his hips.

"Father..." he whispered, his own hips moving involuntarily as his legs began to tingle.

He let out a breathy moan as his legs buckled and they hit the floor with a hard thud. Draco's organ went limp in his father's hand, which was now covered in the hot juices of his loins.

He leaned back against his father's chest, his hands on his knees as Lucius finished, heaving a gust of hot breath on the back of Draco's head.

Draco's back stung and his kneecaps ached from hitting the floor, but he smiled. He finally felt accepted by his father. It didn't matter that it should be wrong. He felt anything but.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Lucius asked hoarsely in Draco's ear.

"Yes father," he said quietly, though in the back of his mind, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. He needed another detention.


End file.
